


6 seconds

by 5ft10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Smut, but some viners are mentioned, really just a cute fic you should read it, so was seth rogan???, sorry I forgot the other guys, sorry I've stanned it for 4 years, veganism was mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ft10/pseuds/5ft10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis are viners</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> was inspired by a Jacob sartorouis fic on wattpad BC it said he was a viner.
> 
> P.S. watch out dolce_piccante... I'm coming for your title... be shook

**LOUIS POINT OF VIEW:**

I just got done filming with The Gabbie Show for our new vine. yep you heard me, I'm a viner. I have 32.6 million followers. the most followed viner on vine. well, not really. I guess you could say I'm the second most followed viner on vine. Harry Styles, my arch nemesis, is right about me with 32.7 million followers, making him the most followed viner on vine. I hate him. Hes so cocky... but I can't help admitting that he's a little cute.

Right now I just got home and checked my comments on my latest vine with gabbie, watching everyone insult her and compliment me. I couldn't help but laugh, but I mean. I'm not a terrible person. I love gabbie. really.

anyways, when I was done I set my phone down and soon a fellow viner Lele stormed into my apartment.

"YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED"

I roll my eyes. she was honestly so annoying. "what?"

"WE WERE ALL JUST INVITED TO THE SAUSAGE PARTY PREMIER!!"

she kept screaming and I honestly wanted to die.

to be honestly I wasn't surprised I was invited, I mean I'm the most... I mean the second most followed viner on vine, it was expected.

"okay cool" I said "when is it?"

Lele squealed. I need to change my door. "it's this Friday!!!!!!!"

I nodded. today was Tuesday so the primer is in 3 days.

don't tell anyone this, but I'm actually excited to go see sausage party. I mean Seth rogan and Penis jokes , both things I love the most all in one and a half hours??? mostly because I'm gay and Seth Rohan is daddy af.

even if he is married.

\--

***NIGHT OF PRIMARY***

**HARRYS POINT OF VIKE:**

honestly I'm so nervous. I'm on the red carpet at the primerhwkbe of this movie I don't even want to watch, getting interviewed.

ugh! no! I see my computer, Louis Tomlinson 10 feet away from me. see, he's always been jealous of me because for the past year I have always had 100 more followers than him. and everytime he would try to beat me, I would beat him more. it's funny trying to watch him become the most followed viner on vine.

I'll never admit it, but I'm kinda attracted to him. I mean, I've always had a thing for Penis noses.

I was soon breaked out of my thoughts.

"OI MATE WATCH WHERE YOUR FUCKING GOING" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I just laugh and shrugged it off.

"I wasn't moving"

I looked at Louis and his face was as red as a tomato. the vegan in me is so turned on.

he huffed and crossed his arms.

he tried to walk past me but I grabbed his arm and drug him to a portable potty.

***NOBODIES POINT OF VIEW***

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Louis yelled. he was furious. how dare the most followed viner on vine grab him.

harry shoved Louis into the potty.

"you are so hot" harry moaned, pressing Louis up against the shit stained wall.

Louis moaned, loving the warm feeling of the shit and the hard chest that was pressing against his.

"yes daddy fuck I love you!" Louis gasped, he didn't mean to say his biggest secret that he realized 6 seconds ago.

harry tested up. "I love you too baby"

"ugh yes fuck me daddy!" Louis yelled. harry smirked and turned him over, slamming his head into the green plastic wall.

harry yanked down his and Louis pants and underwear, feeling between Louis' asscrack.

"God mmm baby mmm you're so wet for me" harry whisperer.

"yes daddy I'm wet only for yoUUUUU!!" Louis exclaimed the UUUUU part, as harry shoved his hard 12 inch cock up his ass.

"ugh yes baby you feel so good on my big 12 inch most followed viner on vine cock up your ass!" harry said.

"God! I love it when you talk sweet to me baby!" Louis said.

"God it's already been 4 seconds since harry stuck his dick in me and I already need to come??" Louis thought, amazed.

***5 SECONDS***

harry groaned. "fuck babe I'm coming."

"OH YEAH FUCK ME TOO!!" Louis screamed.

*** 6 SECONDS***

the both comed at the same time.

"I love you baby" harry said.

Louis laughed. "I love you too".

in the end, their relationship got them 30 million more followers, resulting in them having the same amount of followers and both being the most followed viner on vine.

a lot of their firsts were in 6 seconds, which only makes their relationship more special.

BC who tf falls in love in 6 seconds.

dogs.

and they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> trolling is my profession.
> 
> this won't get any reads anyways BC it's under 1k words.
> 
> follow me on ig @tomlinmilk


End file.
